zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Inquisitorians
The Inquisitorians are an alien race that first appear in Issue 39 of the Invader Zim comic series. The first Inquisitorian to appear was Inquisitous the Observer. He explains that his race consists of mighty researchers, observers, and historians. Summary Inquisitorians are a race that specializes in researching and documenting information. Each Inquisitorian is assigned to a sector, which appear to cover numerous star systems, where they observe and write down what they see. Inquisitorians are allies with the Irkens, as they have signed a treaty which outlined the permitted scope and jurisdiction of all Inquisitorian operations. It can be assumed that this treaty allowed Inquisitorians to do research within Irken territory. To do their research, the Inquisitorian sends an observational probe to the desired planet along with a robotic SON (S''' entient '''O bservational e N voy) unit. Similar to how the Irken Almighty Tallest gift SIR units to invaders, SON units are gifted to observers by the Inquisitorian Elders. The SON gifted to Inquisitous the Observer was said to be a special one, and had stored weeks worth of data inside. SON units are also equipped with sensors that detect nearby technology; in order to see how civilization is progressing, they are drawn to the most advanced pieces of technology on the planet they are observing, such as when Inquisitous's SON unit was drawn to Tak's ship just before he was destroyed. SON units only watch and observe; they do not interfere. The observational probe is also equipped with various other pieces of technology, and if it detects any tampering then it will alert the mother vessel and beam the outsiders up to the ship. The mother vessel is equipped with several advanced pieces of technology, one of which is the Memory Visualizer which displays actual memories exactly as the user remembers them. It interfaces directly with the user's brain to show the memories in a tank of goo, though it doesn't actually need a brain to work as it can also work on robots. Inquisitorians always ensure that their technology is thoroughly tested, however the Memory Visualizer is still in the testing stage when introduced, and Dib was its first test subject. The Memory Visualizer does have some flaws, as it doesn't always show the memories exactly as it happened. The memories are shown in third person, and if the user is delusional or has their own personal biases, then their version of reality can be skewed. After putting GIR in the Memory Visualizer, Inquisitous's ship is not able to process the sheer amount of useless data and consequently explodes. Inquisitous is next seen with the Inquisitorian Elders on their ship. Not only are they equipped with a Memory Visualizer, but it is also hooked up to a giant super computer more powerful than on Inquisitous's ship. The Elders, thinking that Inquisitous had faulty equipment and is using his own personal bias to cover it up, put GIR in their Memory Visualizer to find out why Inquisitous's ship was destroyed. This caused their own computers to overload, ending in the same fate as before. Facts of Doom *The Inquisitorians appear to like decorating their ships with eye symbols, as they can be seen on Inquisitous' ship, his observation probe, and also on the Inquisitorian Elders' ship. *The Inquisitorians' design appears to be based on a praying mantis. Category:Issue 39 Category:Alien Species Category:Comic Series Category:Comic Exclusive Category:Species Category:Aliens Category:Minor Characters Category:Temporary Characters Category:Characters